warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eldars
In the fictional universe of Warhammer 40,000, the Eldar are a race of elf-like humanoids. They are one of the most ancient and advanced races in the universe's history, with the exception of the Necrons, their C'tan masters and The Old Ones. Their armies usually have the advantages of speed and technology. In the sense that Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy game, Eldar are derived from High Elves, except for Exodites who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves. There are also Dark Eldar, a separate army who are naturally equivalent to Dark Elves. The equivalance is only in very general thematic terms however, as the major details of the races' backrounds differ greatly from their Fantasy counterparts. Etymology and Inspiration The name is said to be inspired by J. R. R. Tolkien's elves, as Eldar was the Quenya word for 'People of the Stars', referring to the elves themselves. The history of the Eldar in Warhammer 40,000 also has similarities to that of Tolkien's elves, to the point that they are a "dwindling race" in the game universe, as the elves were in Middle-earth's Third Age. However, it is Games Workshop's official position that they are unrelated, and the Eldar display many characteristics not found in Tolkien's elves, and vice versa. Some also argue that parallels exist between Eldar culture and that of feudal-era Japan, in particular the Samurai. For example, it is explained that "to the Eldar, war is an art". White Dwarf magazine talks of the "Path of the Eldar", much like the "Way of the Samurai" (i.e. Bushido). The Eldar may also be seen to borrow from ninja to a lesser extent with their appearance, and use of shuriken. It is likely the designers simply had a generally East Asian theme in mind when creating the Eldar, though linguistically many Irish Gaelic words and references are found. In addition, many Eldar symbols and adornment for vehicles and armor contains references to Japanese and Asian culture, such as the use of the Japanese torii gate and in-yo (yin-yang). "Trust not in their appearance for the Eldar are as utterly alien to good, honest men as the vile Tyranids and savage Orks. They are capricious and fickle, attacking without cause or warning. There is no understanding them for there is nothing to understand - they are a random force in the universe." —''Imperial Commander Abriel Hume'' Background Biology Superficially, the Eldar appear very similar to humans, though they are generally taller, lithe of limb, and fit, with sharp features and pointed ears. The Eldar are essentially Elves in their physical attributes. They are long-lived by human standards, and most will live more than a thousand years unless they are otherwise killed. As a race they have a high level of psychic ability, which serves as the foundation of their technology. The Eldar that actively cultivate their psychic potential seem to exhibit a much-extended lifespan as well, one proportional to their prowess. In this way the leaders and Seers of the Eldar may live for several thousand years. History The existing Eldar are essentially a refugee population, the scattered remains of their former strength and power. Even in such straits, however, they are still a powerful force in the galaxy. Once, ten thousand years past, the Eldar were among the most powerful and dominant races of the galaxy, dominating a significant portion of the galaxy and secure in their prosperity. Although there were other races of advanced technology and military power, none were in a position to seriously threaten the state of the Eldar nation. The disaster, when it came, was internal. Consumed by arrogance and with no need for substantial work or labour, the Eldar began to pursue any curiousity or desire. Rapidly, cults devoted to exotic knowledge, physical pleasure, and ever-more outrageous entertainment sprang up. It did not take long for many of the Eldar to take a darker path, descending into dark study, instant fulfillment and unbridled violence. Many of the Eldar grew uneasy with the actions of their comrades, and the wisest of the Seers warned that the path could lead only to evil. Disgusted, some of the Eldar left the central worlds of the Empire to settle on the outlying regions, while others stayed to try and alter the path their race had taken. While this would have been destructive within any society, it was even more damaging to the Eldar. Within the parallel realm of the Warp, the psychic emanations of these activities began to gather, strengthened by the souls of departed followers and cultists. As the Eldar vices grew, this collection did as well, until it eventually came into a life of its own. It finally came to consciousness as the fourth Chaos god Slaanesh, Devourer of Souls and doom to the Eldar, for the psychic scream of its birth tore the souls from all the Eldar within a thousand light years of it. Its awakening was so forceful that it tore a hole between physical space and the Warp, plunging the Eldar homeworlds into a limbo of partial existence. This region is now known as the Eye of Terror, and is the home of the forces of Chaos. Since this time, which is known only as The Fall, the Eldar have been a broken and scattered people, lacking cohesion and purpose. Many of the outlying worlds have slipped to a more primitive level, while the survivors of the home worlds drift through the stars in colossal nomad fleets, each independent of the others. All Eldar have been, and are, greatly changed by the Fall and the rise of Slaanesh. Mythology The Eldar are known to be a very spiritual people, and much of their culture is based around their mythological cycles. The most famous of these cycles was the War in Heaven, an epic conflict between the Eldar deities, in two factions lead by Vaul, the god of the forge, and Khaine, the god of war. A summary of the epic follows - In the beginning, the Eldar pantheon, lead by Asuryan, Phoenix King of the gods, created the Eldar race. In the early days, there was no barrier between gods and mortals - the deities walked among the Eldar, teaching them and leading them in an age of peace and prosperity. Yet one day, Lileath the maiden goddess dreamed that the Eldar would cause the destruction of Khaine, god of war. As Lileath was well-known for her prophetic dreams, Khaine took it very seriously and resolved to wipe out the Eldar race rather than let them destroy him. The ensuing slaughter was of such proportions that Isha, goddess of the earth, petitioned Asuryan to stop it. Asuryan did so, and created a barrier between the Eldar and their gods, forever separating the two, and decreed that no god was to intervene or communicate with the Eldar ever again. So, Khaine's war on the Eldar was stopped, for a time. This was too much for Isha, though, and her consort Kurnous, god of the hunt. Isha and Kurnous loved their children the Eldar and could not bear to separated from them. They approached Vaul, the smith god, with their woes, and the kindly Vaul agreed to help them. With Vaul's aid, they forged spirit stones through which mortal Eldar could communicate with the gods. With these stones, Isha and Kurnous continued to teach and mentor their mortal children in secrecy. Peace was not to last, though, as one day Khaine stumbled upon the two as they communicated with the Eldar, and took the information straight to Asuryan. Though Asuryan was sympathetic with Isha and Kurnous, they had broken his own laws and he reluctantly decreed that the two gods be given to Khaine, to do with as he wished. Khaine tortured Isha and Kurnous, utilising every cruel art he knew. Many of the gods secretly thought Khaine was going too far and secretly supported Isha and Kurnous, but only one was willing to stand up for them in public. Vaul petitioned for their release, and eventually he and Khaine came to an agreement. In one year's time, Khaine would release Isha and Kurnous in exchange for one hundred swords. Vaul was such a master smith that a single blade of his was of incalculable value - indeed, a single mortal with a Sword of Vaul could stand against a thousand with mundane weapons. Vaul immediately set to work, rejoicing. Unfortunately though, when the year was up, he had only completed ninety-nine swords, rendering the bargain void. He took an ordinary mortal blade and mixed it in with the others, hoping that Khaine would not notice. Upon delivery, Khaine was so pleased with the weapons that he released Isha and Kurnous forthwith, delighting in the craftsmanship that had gone into the swords. It was only when Isha and Kurnous were long gone that Khaine discovered the one mortal sword. Khaine roared in anger, calling Vaul a cheat, a liar, and a thief. He immediately set off to track Vaul down and make him pay. The wars that followed polarised the gods, Khaine's faction and Vaul's faction engaging in bloody warfare for an eternity. Gods changed sides, great deeds of heroism and of craven evil were performed on both sides, and the war was mirrored in a struggle between the Eldar in the mortal realms. Asuryan himself never took a side, watching the carnage impassively, slowly coming to regret his impetuosity in sentencing Isha and Kurnous. (Although this is not the only "story" telling of the hundred swords, another consists of the eldar and Khaine going to war with the Necrons and failing because of the one "mortal" sword). Vaul reforged the final sword, the one that he had failed to finish for Khaine, the greatest of all, and called it Anaris. Armed with this weapon, Vaul strode forth to do battle with Khaine. It was a long, hard-fought struggle, but even with Anaris Vaul was no match for the war god. Khaine cast down Vaul, maiming the smith, and bound Vaul to his own anvil. However, the eagle, Faolchú, who had fought for Vaul, took the sword Anaris and delivered it straight to Eldanesh, greatest of the mortal Eldar. With Anaris in hand, Eldanesh of the Red Moon took up the fight and faced Khaine in single combat. Eldanesh fought well, but in the end he too was defeated by Khaine, his body crushed by the god of war. It is from this deed that Khaine earned his title Kaela Mensha, meaning 'Bloody Handed', and was henceforth known as Khaine the Bloody Handed. Asuryan had seen enough of the slaughter and proclaimed the war over. Khaine had had his vengeance and left the field satisfied. Thousands upon thousands of years later, when the Eldar race travelled to the stars and forged a great empire, they grew decadent and indulgent. Their thoughts and emotions coalesced in the Warp into a new and deadly god - Slaanesh. The birth of Slaanesh and the Fall of the Eldar heralded the end of the Eldar pantheon. Slaanesh slew the Eldar gods viciously - Lileath, Isha, Asuryan, even old blind Morai-Heg were murdered by Slaanesh. Khaine, the mightiest warrior of the gods did battle with Slaanesh and was cast down, shattered into a million pieces which became his Avatars. Thus did Lileath's prophecy come true, and the Eldar were the cause of Khaine's destruction - even as he battled to save them. Though this is certainly the most well known of the myths, Eldar mythology contains many stories, and each Eldar is expected to know at least all of the major ones. The effect of these myths upon the Eldar language, which is said to be amazingly complex and almost incomprehensible to human ears, mainly due to the intricate references to these myths. For example, the world 'Faolchú', which commonly refers to the Eldar war machine known as the Falcon, but also refers to the legendary bird and its actions, lending the word connotations beyond the immediate. Note that the War in Heaven is also a term occasionally used to describe the war between the Necrontyr and the Old Ones in the days when the galaxy was young. This war is not the same as the Eldar myth - it merely shares a name, though some contend that one is based upon the other. It is also important to remember that the War in Heaven is a myth, not actual history - the Eldar believe it, but believe it in the same sense that a modern Christian might believe in the Garden of Eden and man's fall from grace. Many of the Eldar gods can be seen as analogues to the gods of Greek mythology. For example, Khaine and Ares, both short-tempered violent warmongers, have much in common. Similar parallels exist between Isha and Demeter, Vaul and Hephaestus, and Asuryan and Zeus. Technology Eldar technology is in all respects far in advance to that of humans. The Eldar wield weapons of such power, they can destroy entire star systems, and travel in ships that can cross the galaxy in a heartbeat. At the very pinacle of their power, the Eldar commanded forces that could create planets, and even change the very fabric of the Immaterium, giving birth to the Webway. The Eldar Factions Following the Fall, the Eldar became socially and culturally divided into several broad groups. Though divisions within most factions exist, the following is a list of those that are most obviously and clearly defined (Dark Eldar are excluded here): Craftworld Eldar In the time leading up to the Fall, not all the Eldar that remained on the homeworlds fell into the lure of Slaanesh. Many remained, struggling to turn their species from its doomed path. Unable to do so, many of the greatest Seers caught glimpses of the darkness to come, and undertook a titantic effort to save their people. For each Eldar homeworld a gigantic ship was created, sung from wraithbone and so massive to be nearly a planetoid itself. The last uncorrupted people from each world were loaded onto these ships, along with works of art, plantlife and animals, all that could be saved. In these Craftworlds (as they came be known) the final Eldar Exodus began, and only barely in time. The psychic shockwave caught some of the Craftworlds and destroyed them, while others were pulled into orbit around the Eye of Terror. The rest drift through the galaxy, their exact number uncertain, as contact can be difficult and intermittent. There are dozens of craftworlds including: *''Alaitoc'' – Far out on the frontiers of the galaxy, on the edge of explored space, lies the Alaitoc Craftworld. The Alaitoc Eldar are zealous in their guard against the touch of Slaanesh, even more so than other Craftworld Eldar. For these two reasons many of its citizens will at one time or another decide to leave the strict confines of the ship and strike out on their own or in small groups. They will return in times of need, however, and so all Alaitoc armies will have a substantial force of scouts and rangers. *''Altansar'' – A small craftworld that had been on the edge of the shockwave from the Fall, Altansar was long thought to have been lost in the Eye of Terror along with the homeworlds of the Eldar. However, there were reports of its sighting and even active involvement in the recently conducted campaign against the Eye of Terror, and doubt now exists as to its fate. *''Biel-Tan'' – The most martial of the Craftworlds, Biel-tan has made the decision to reforge the Eldar empire. Its armies contain the highest percentages of elite troops of all the Craftworlds, and few of the staple citizen-militia that most worlds call upon in times of war. Their highly-trained forces are known as the Swordwind, and they often come to the aid of Exodite worlds. *''Iybraesil'' – A craftworld on the south eastern rim of Segmentum Obscurus encountered by the Imperium in 437.M38 and 107.M40 *''Iyanden'' – The Iyanden Craftworld was once one of the largest and most prosperous of all the remaining ships. Its path brought it into the way of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken invasion, however, and the Craftworld was nearly destroyed in the following battles. Today many of its sections are still in ruins and the population is spread thin. This forces Iyanden to often call upon its fallen, raising more than the typical numbers of Wraithguard and Wraithlords to aid their dwindling warriors in battle. *''Lugganath'' – A craftworld almost completely overrun by chaotic daemons and only saved by the heroic efforts of the Fir Iolarion Titan Clan. The Imperium encountered this craftworld in the years 801.M41 and 805.M41 *''Morrian'' – A small craftworld that conquered and destroyed the world of Assyri because the humans there desecrated Eldar holy sites and their leader Guyen Sethe killed the Eldar ambassadors, wearing their soul stones as trophies. *''Saim-Hann'' – Considered somewhat barbaric and wild by the Eldar of other craftworlds, the warriors of Saim-Hann favour rapid attacks and moving battles. It regularly organises its forces into ranks of skimmers and jetbikes, known as the Wild Riders, and is famed for the speed and ferocity of its attacks. They are thought of as barbarians by other Eldar and sometimes are abandoned by other eldar in dire times.("Saim-Hann" is pronounced "Sam-Hine".) *''Ulthwé'' – One of the largest Craftworlds, Ulthwé was caught in the pull of the Eye of Terror, and now orbits it. As such it faces the constant danger of attack by Chaos marauders and has served as a bastion against the dark powers for thousands of years. The constant war and risk of attack has hardened the Craftworld's citizens, and it maintains a standing militia force known as the Black Guardians. Its proximity to the Eye has also given it an unusual number of seers. *''Yme-Loc'' – A small craftworld described as "doomed" encountered by the Imperium in the years 989.M40, 216.M41 and 341.M41 *''Zandros'' – Home of the slicing orbs of Zandros aspect, they are an isolated craftworld that came to they aid of the Morrian craftworld in destroying the human world of Assyri. The Craftworlds probably compose the majority of the surviving Eldar race, although it is impossible to say just how many this is. They are certainly the seat of the remaining Eldar industry, technology, and culture, as they contain the only vestiges of their original worlds. Most of the Craftworlds contain special biodomes that house plants and wildlife from their original world, and these are carefully tended. Although each Craftworld is essentially independent in its actions and governance, they will generally offer and accept aid and advice from one another. Although not common, sometimes Craftworld disagreements will cause two to clash on the field of battle, though this is always a last resort. Exodites During The Fall, the degeneration of the Eldar did not go wholly without resistance. Some, the more far-sighted, began to openly criticise the laxity of their fellow citizens, and to warn against the effect of Chaos cults. These people were mostly ignored or else treated as narrow-minded fools and fanatics. Soon the general collapse of society convinced even the most resolute amongst them that there would be no end to the reign of death and depravity. Some decided to leave the Eldar worlds, and settle new planets free of the creeping corruption. They were the ones still untainted by the touch of Chaos, and by then they were few. These Eldar are known as the Exodites. The Exodite worlds are generally considered backward and rustic compared to the rest of the space-roaming Eldar (and thus are commonly thought to be the equivalent of Wood Elves instead of High Elves), although they still possess a good deal of high technology. One of the pieces of technology they have maintained is the Infinity Circuit, although on the Exodite worlds these are known as World Spirits and exist as grids of stone menhirs, obelisks, and stone circles all crafted from psychoactive crystal. Despite the presence of some technology, these worlds are often agricultural, and it is not uncommon for groups of Exodites to exist in a nomadic state, living off roaming herds and seasonal harvests. This is the most common image of the Exodite life. Many Outcasts will find a refuge among these generally more accepting Eldar. Many regard the Exodites a sort of rural, backwater group that is quaint at best. To others, they are the groundwork of a new Eldar Empire on the edge of the galaxy, composed of the descendants of those far-sighted and strong-willed enough to escape the touch of Slaanesh. Biel-tan is one of the chief proponents of the Exodite potential, and will often mobilise its forces in defense of one of the scattered worlds. Harlequins :See main article: Eldar Harlequins The Harlequins are followers of the strange Eldar god Cegorach, the Great Harlequin (also known as "The Laughing God"), one of the only two Eldar gods to survive the Fall. Harlequins are warrior troubadours whose carefully constructed masques and impressive displays of mime and acrobatics tell the many strange stories of Eldar mythology. They wear exotic multi-coloured costumes, brightly patterned to represent figures from the Eldar myth cycles. The groups will wander through the Webway, visiting Craftworlds and other Eldar strongholds in order to re-enact stories from the ancient mythic cycles through song and dance. These strange performances are highly symbolic and are considered an important event for the Eldar. The Harlequins will also appear in times of need and fight alongside other Eldar, aiding them in the interest of some secret goal. They are highly skilled combatants who deal almost entirely in close-quarters combat. Harlequins are, like the Ordo Malleus, sworn enemies of Chaos. They guard the Black Library, the place where all the Eldar's knowledge of Chaos lies, and only allow a chosen few of the Inquisition and those of the Illuminati to enter, and even then they are only allowed entrance under guard. Unlike other Eldar, when Harlequins die their souls become one with The Laughing God. Because of this, Harlequins do not carry soul stones. The Harlequins are an enigmatic group even among the other Eldar, and they rarely communicate with anyone outside of their troupes at all. Outcasts and Pirates Unlike the other groups, the Outcasts and Pirates are not very clearly defined. Some Eldar Pirates are actually the long-ranging fleets of Craftworlds, and others are groups of Harlequins or Dark Eldar that are mistakenly identified. Some may even be an enduring fleet that fled from the Fall but lost or lacked a Craftworld to rally around, and have since forged a base on an asteroid or uninhabited world. Many Eldar will leave their regular lives to become Outcasts and Pirates for a time, enjoying the freedom and wealth of experience this offers them before they return to more ordered and strict lives. There are also those that have been forced to Piracy and Exile, however, often for their own actions and choices. Some Eldar refuse to obey the strict rules of the Craftworld or commit crimes among their people, and choose to flee rather than face judgement. One of the most famous pirates was Yriel of Iyanden, a former fleet commander who was exiled for leaving the Craftworld underdefended while pursuing an attack on the Eye of Terror. He and his crew formed a band of pirates that worked between various human worlds, often contracting their services out to them. He eventually assembled a sizeable fleet, and later returned to save Iyanden from the assault of the Tyranids. Many Pirates are far less noble, however. There are many among them who have taken the same dark road as the Eldar of old, and work as pirates in order to fill their thirst for thrill and combat. In general, Pirates are quick-tempered and unpredictable, traits in the Eldar that surface rapidly once they are outside the ordered societies they build for themselves. Outcasts (including Pirates) are not welcome aboard Craftworlds except briefly, for their minds are dangerously unbound and attract predators from the psychic realms of the warp. Daemons or other warp entities can home in to the mind of an Outcast and lodge in the psycho-supportive environment of the Craftworld's wraithbone core— which would be disastrous. Outcasts are also disruptive in another sense, for their presence can distract the young and inexperienced from the Eldar path by their romantic tales of travel and freedom. However, despite being unwelcome aboard Craftworlds, Outcasts often perform the vital role of acting as scouts for the armies of these same Craftworlds. These battlefield scouts are known as Rangers, and they also frequently act as snipers, utilizing superior camouflage technology and very powerful rifles. There also many other forms of Outcasts, extremists who like Eldar Exarchs have travelled too far on a path to ever return to Eldar society. Examples include Explorers driven insane by a thirst for adventure and artifacts and scientists exploring ancient taboo technology. For instance Adepts of Kurnous are intergalactic hunters. travelling the cosmos hunting and killing the myriad of species populating the galaxy. There often have limited contact with Exodite communities, but inevitable this most deadly of predators are driven to hunt the intelligent species of the galaxy even those of their own race. Avengers are Outcasts who are driven to a lonely path hunting and avenging criminals and deviants. Disuted examples of them operating in Imperial and other alien societies have lead to a certain mystique and legendary status to Outcasts of this kind. Notable Characters Asurmen Asurmen was the first Phoenix Lord. Following the fall of the Eldar, Asurmen founded the first of the aspect shrines, the Dire Avengers. He travelled the craftworlds, teaching those Eldar who wanted to learn. The greatest of his students went on to found their own aspect shrines and become Phoenix Lords themselves. His ancient armor incorparates vambraces with integrated shuriken catapults. His is the first Diresword, containing the soul of his long-dead brother, Tethesis, who was killed by a daemon. Eldrad Ulthran Eldrad Ulthran was the greatest of the Ulthwé farseers. His accomplishments include starting the Second War for Armageddon to save ten thousand Eldar, but he is believed to have perished during the Eye of Terror campaign. Maugan Ra Maugan Ra is a Phoenix Lord from Craftworld Altansar. He played significant roles in the defence of Craftworld Iyanden from the Tyranid invasion and during the Eye of Terror campaign. The Avatars Of Kaela Mensha Khaine It is said that when Kaela Mensha Khaine, the Eldar god of war was destroyed, wherever the fragments of his body fell, sprung an Avatar. They are mighty warriors, who carry the Wailing Doom, a weapon that can have any given state, though it usually takes the form of a mighty spear, sword or axe. They are incredibly hard to destroy. Other notable characters *Jain Zar, the Storm of Silence *Karandras, the Shadow Hunter *Fuegan, the Burning Lance *Baharroth, the Cry of the Wind The Eldar Paths The Eldar are forever wary of falling into the same traps which led them to the Fall. In order to avoid slipping into such debauchery and wanton disregard for life and law, most Craftworld Eldar take an extremely focused view on life. Rather than dabbling in various skills and occupations, they will choose a single skill and dedicate themselves to mastering it. Upon doing so, they are then free to choose a new occupation. Their long lives mean that a single Eldar will often master several skills or Paths in the course of their life, pursuing each until they feel they have reached their potential and then choosing a new one. The nature of the Eldar makes it easy for them to become obsessed with their goal, however, and many Eldar become locked into their focus forever. This view of life is not without its pitfalls, however. Occasionally, an Eldar will suffer what is considered a great curse— the inability to leave their current Path. While these Eldar are respected as the foremost practitioners of their Path, they are also viewed with a great deal of pity, as they exhibit the same failings that brought about the Fall. The Path of the Warrior Eldar are known to pursue any task they set out to do with an intensity that makes human efforts pale in comparison. When an Eldar feels called to the path of the Warrior, he or she will join an Aspect Shrine, a cult of warriors who train themselves to embody some aspect of the Eldar War God Khaine or ancient Eldar myths and legends. All Craftworlds have some Aspect Shrines, although some, notably Biel-tan, have more than others and place a greater emphasis on the Path of the Warrior. Each Aspect Shrine is led by an Exarch, an Eldar fallen to the curse of inability to leave the Path of the Warrior. These Exarchs are powerful warriors, doomed to either die on the battlefield, or to eventually be chosen to become the Avatar of Khaine. The first or founder of an Aspect Shrine is called Phoenix Lord. When an Aspect warrior becomes an Exarch, they will don one of the ancient suits of Exarch armour that belong to that shrine, and this suit will bond to their flesh permanently. This means that the new warrior's soul merges with those of the previous wearers of the suit, essentially a compact version of the Infinity Circuit. Once an Eldar warrior finishes his time as an Aspect Warrior, they move on to other occupations, as per the convention of the Eldar Path. Since the population of the Eldar race is low, all Eldar are expected to serve if called to fight. Thus, if the Craftworld subsequently goes to war, these former Aspects will frequently be called upon to serve as Guardians, a type of citizen-soldier serving to defend the Craftworld. Here are some of the most common Aspects. The list is by no means exhaustive, but these are the most common ones, which are seen in more than one or two Craftworlds. The Phoenix Lords are not known for every Aspect; however, since each Aspect Shrine is founded by one, it is not unreasonable to believe that there is (or was) a Phoenix Lord for every Aspect. *'Dire Avengers' The Dire Avengers are the oldest and most numerous aspect, and embody a more traditional view of war. They take to the battlefield as well-rounded infantry, armed with the traditional weapons of the Eldar, such as shuriken catapults. The Phoenix Lord of the Dire Avengers is Asurmen, the Hand of Asur. He was the first of the Phoenix Lords and the greatest; it was he who instructed all the other founding Phoenix Lords in the skills of combat. *'Dark Reapers' The Dark Reapers represent Khaine in his aspect as a destroyer, callously striking down foes from afar. They specialise in long range firepower. In battle they appear as menacing, black armored troops wielding rapid-firing miniature missile launchers called "reaper launchers", which they use to destroy great numbers of enemy infantry. The Phoenix Lord of the Dark Reapers is Maugan Ra, the Harvester of Souls. *'Fire Dragons' The Fire Dragons embody the fiery wrath of Khaine, and as such, generally wear red or orange armor, and wield short-ranged, heat-based weaponry known as 'fusion guns'. Their weapons and training allow them to focus on destroying enemy tanks and heavily-armored infantry. The Phoenix Lord of the Fire Dragons is Fuegan, The Burning Lance. *'Howling Banshees' The Howling Banshees are a corps of generally female Eldar warriors who embody spirits from Eldar legend, and are meant to bring swift death to their foes. They are famous for wearing warmasks which emit piercing psychically-charged shrieks as the warriors attack; these shrieks disorient the Banshees' victims, making them easier to slay. Banshees specialize in mobility (at the expense of durability) and, due to the specialized weapons they wield, in killing heavily armored infantry. The Phoenix Lord of the Howling Banshees is Jain Zar, the Storm of Silence. *'Shining Spears' The relatively rare Shining Spears embody the Spear of Khaine, an invincible weapon wielded by the god of war. They are unique in that they are the only major Aspect to ride sleek jetbikes— essentially incredibly fast motorcycle-like vehicles which hover just above the ground by using technology similar to the Grav tanks. They also wield specially designed lances which are able to shoot powerful short-ranged lasers. In this way, they are meant to operate similar to hard-hitting medieval cavalry like knights. At this time, there is no known Phoenix Lord for the Shining Spears. *'Striking Scorpions' The Striking Scorpions are another close combat Aspect, representing a more hard-hitting, durable side of hand to hand. They are slower than Howling Banshees, but are stronger and wear heavier armor. Also, rather than wearing the disorienting masks like the Banshees, the Scorpions wear head-mounted guns called 'mandi-blasters'; having them head-mounted frees up the warrior's hands for other close combat weapons. Lastly, they specialize in attriting more numerous enemy light infantry rather than quickly slicing through heavily-armored infantry as Banshees do. The Phoenix Lord of the Striking Scorpions is Karandras, the Shadow Hunter. However, it should be noted that Karandras is not the original Phoenix Lord. The original was named Arhra, Father of Scorpions, and is the only Phoenix Lord to leave the Eldar and his Shrine completely. Many theories link him with the mysterious "Dark Father" of the Incubi, a Dark Eldar warrior cult who bear many similarities to the Striking Scorpions. Arhra was said to have 'turned to the Shadows away from the light' and is known to have fled into the Webway (where the Dark Eldar dwell) after going berserk and destroying his first Aspect shrine. It's also heavily implied in Codex: Dark Eldar that the Incubi are "fallen" Striking Scorpions, drawn from Exarch Koradhil's comments when he encounters a squad of those warriors. *'Swooping Hawks' The Swooping Hawks are a highly mobile aspect, representing the birds of prey from ancient Eldar legends. They wear complex sets of wings which allow them to enter the battlefield at critical points and lend firepower support. Like the Banshees, the Hawks sacrifice durability for greater mobility. Also of note, they wield cleverly designed grenade launchers on their legs, which allow them to bomb enemy units as they fly into the battle. The Phoenix Lord of the Swooping Hawks is known as Baharroth, The Cry of the Wind. *'Warp Spiders' The Warp Spiders are modeled after the tiny spiders which guard the Infinity Circuit. These spiders have the ability to teleport anywhere inside the wraithbone structure, and use this ability to hunt down and repel any daemonic entities which attempt to infiltrate the Circuit. The Warp Spiders operate similarly; they wear suits of heavy armor which incorporate a machine that allows them to teleport across the battlefield, appearing without warning to strike and then teleport away before the enemy can respond. In battle, they wield short-ranged weapons called "Deathspinners", which are able to easily slay enemy infantry, especially those who wear little or no armor. At this time, there is no known Phoenix Lord for the Warp Spiders. The Path of the Seer Where the Aspects are responsible for the defense of the Eldar, the Seers are responsible for leading them. Those that start down the path of the Seer are known as Warlocks, and those that become lost upon the path forever are known as the Farseers. A council of the most powerful Seers generally governs a Craftworld. Unsurprisingly, the role of the Seers is to look into the future and try and discern the best path for the Eldar to take. This is done through the casting of runestones, fragments of Wraithbone and other psychosensitive materials that react to the skeins of time. By reading the throw of these stones, the Seers can often determine what will be the most beneficial course of action, though it is rare that they can discern true results any great distance into the future. On occasion a powerful Seer will receive a portend of some calamitous event, and be able to steer the Eldar away from disaster and doom. With so few Eldar remaining, the Seers attempt to preserve every Eldar life they can. However, this ability to see the future and react upon what is seen has caused the Eldar to be distrusted by other races. Occasionally, a Seer will see that by attacking a certain world, fleet or base, Eldar lives will be somehow saved from a future event; Eldar forces will then suddenly attack unannounced, and quickly withdraw as soon as their goal has been accomplished. This, along with the Eldar tendency to view all other races as inferior, has led other races to deem them as fickle, aloof and untrustworthy. Also, the most powerful Farseers have even shown the ability to steer future events so that other races fight each other rather than the Eldar— one of the greatest examples being when the famed Farseer Eldrad Ulthran of Ulthwé (a Craftworld which places greater emphasis on the Path of the Seer) secretly facilitated the rise of an obscure Ork warlord named Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, who would eventually become a significant enemy of the Imperium of Man. The Farseers lead in times of war as well as peace. On the battlefield their powers of precognition allow them to foresee the enemy's attacks and movements and warn their comrades against imminent changes on the field of battle. While less capable of foreseeing events in such harried conditions, the Warlocks, especially those who have already tread the Path of an Aspect Warrior, will often serve as officers in battle, leading units of other Eldar and helping to coordinate the overall battle, as well as to lend support utilizing their considerable psychic powers. Other Paths While the Seer and the Warrior are two of the most visible Paths, there are hundreds of others. Many Eldar will choose the study of an instrument or art form as their Path, while others might devote themselves to the development of a science or the refinement of some technology. These Paths, while equally important to the survival of the Eldar, tend to be far more varied and far less consuming than the Seer and the Warrior. Notable among the other Paths is that of the Bonesinger; the title given to those that maintain and repair the psycho-active wraithbone components of the Eldar worlds. Also notable is the Path of the Mariner, the Path followed by those who devote themselves to crewing spacecraft. Eldar Gods The Pantheon of the Eldar is considered to have been destroyed by the creation of Slaanesh. While the Eldar still revere all the gods and preserve their stories within the mythic cycles, they do not call on them for aid or hope for their intervention any longer. Still there is a prophesy telling of the return of the Eldar gods and how they will battle and destroy slaanesh unified. Wheter this is nothing but an old myth remains to be seen. There are many similarities between the Eldar pantheon and aspects of the Greek and Norse mythology. It is assumed that the creators drew heavily on these when creating the race and their mythic stories. Recent speculation brought to light in the writings of several Radical Inquisitors insinuate that the mythic Old Ones and the Eldar deities are in fact one and the same. Kaela Mensha Khaine, God of War Kaela Mensha Khaine is one of the two surviving gods of the Eldar. In the old pantheon, he was second only to Asuryan himself in power, and was often shown as the enemy of Vaul. He is also the most violent and reckless of the gods. Asuryan was so appalled by his murder of Eldanesh, a mortal, that he cursed Khaine and made his hands drip eternally with the blood of Eldanesh so that everyone would remember what he had done. The Eldar say that when Slaanesh awoke, it consumed each of the other gods in turn. While they were all devoured, Khaine took up his great sword and did battle with it instead. Khaine was not strong enough to destroy Slaanesh, but he was too powerful to be defeated. Instead he was broken, and scattered into pieces. While this is an interesting tidbit of mythology, it is a fact that at the center of each Craftworld rests the sleeping form of an Avatar of Kaela Mensha Khaine, and that in desperate times they can awaken him to lead them into war. The Avatars of Khaine are towering monsters with skin of iron and molten cores, hands permanently dripping with blood as Khaine's did. 'Kaela Mensha' is not technically part of Khaine's name, but is a title he bears. It roughly translated to 'bloody-handed', a reference to the blood of Eldanesh. Cegorach, the Laughing God, God of the Harlequins Cegorach, the Laughing God, the other surviving god of the Pantheon was the trickster and artist of the pantheon, and as such is the god of the Harlequins troupe. When all the other gods were destroyed, Cegorach fled before Slaanesh until Khaine rose to do battle with it. The Laughing God took this chance to escape into the realm of the Webway, as only he is said to know all the secrets of its passages. The master of the Harlequins, Cegorach is the only Eldar god that still remains in its original form. Asuryan, Greatest of all the Eldar Gods Sometimes known as the Phoenix King, Asuryan was the king of the pantheon of Eldar gods. While the mythic cycles seem to indicate that he held sway over all the others, he was nevertheless consumed by Slaanesh. He is often depicted in relation to fire and light, his chief symbols. Isha, Goddess of Harvest The Mother of the Eldar race, Isha is a fertility goddess in many respects. She was imprisoned by Khaine for a period of time, until Vaul paid her ransom. She is often depicted crying, and her symbol is a teared eye, symbolic of her sorrow in being separated from her mortal children. Her tears are said to have been formed into runes by Vaul so that she could communicate with her children. Vaul, God of the Forges The artificer, Vaul is one of the central gods of the pantheon, and an enemy to Khaine. In order to purchase the freedom of Kurnous and Isha, Khaine demanded one thousand blades from the smith god. Vaul was unable to finish the last blade in time, and so hid a mortal blade amid the others. This fooled Khaine long enough to get Isha and Kurnous to freedom, but when he realised the trick he cried out for vengeance. Vaul finished the final blade, Anaris the Dawnlight, and took it to do battle with Khaine. Though it was the greatest of swords, Khaine was the better warrior and crippled Vaul. The smith is often shown chained to his anvil, the punishment that Khaine set upon him. Other gods *Kurnous, God of the Hunt – the Father of the Eldar race, and the companion of Isha. He is often shown in conjunction with hounds, hawks, and other trappings of the hunt. He too was imprisoned by Khaine. *Lileath (also known as Lilcarth) the Maiden, Goddess of Dreams *Morai-heg the Crone, God of Fate/Souls *Ynnead, God of the Dead. It is hinted that Ynnead is being recreated using dead Eldar for some purpose (logically to combat Slaneesh) *Gia – A sometimes consort of both Khaine and Asuryan References * * * * See also * Eldar Harlequins * Dark Eldar * Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles of the Craftworld Eldar External links * 40kOnline - revamped successor site to Eldar Online * Official UK Eldar page * Official US Eldar page * White Dwarf's original Eldar mythology from Critical Hit * A listing of all official Eldar words Category:Fictional elves Category:Warhammer 40,000 species